


[Podfic of] What If: Project Wide Awake

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: So what if Steve's side had won in civil war, and Big Brother just started shanking everyone?





	[Podfic of] What If: Project Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If: Project Wide Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508489) by simmysim. 

** **

**Title:** What If: Project Wide Awake

**Fandom:** Marvel 616

**Pairing:** Gen, slight Steve/Tony

**Author:** simmysim

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Music used: **-

**Time:** 29:05

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/what%20if%20project%20wide%20awake.mp3)

(Right click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to paraka for hosting

**Author's Note:**

> recorded for my Tyranny/Rebellion square for H/C bingo


End file.
